julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Viper version)
In the living room, Prince Adam slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Viper by the neck and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Viper was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Adam scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Viper yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Adam, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Viper tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Viper protested. "I AM THE KING!" Adam shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Viper growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her head on the side table. Adam scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Viper snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Adam scoffed again. "You're acting like a rugrat!" Completely furious, Viper stormed towards her family picture of Adam, her mother Mulan, her sister Robyn Starling, her brothers Young Bagheera, Pixie, and Dixie, their pet warthog Pumbaa, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're an ogre!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Adam gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Viper!" Viper placed her tail on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Adam gasped in shock at what Viper just did. Viper just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the female snake happened; Adam, upset over the picture getting broken, became as furious as Viper and stormed towards her. "Viper Sagwa Lei Snake Fa!" he growled, "You are an immortal female snake!" He attempted to snatch Viper's rattle off of his daughter, but Viper quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Father, no!" Viper pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Adam finally yanked Viper's rattle out of Viper's tail and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Viper attempted to grab her rattle away, but Adam slapped her aside. As Viper recovered in shock, Adam then threw the pan flute into the fireplace, shocking Viper. Then he turned to her in anger. Viper became very angry. She angrily slithered upstairs to her room, put on her cloak, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Adam, and told him, "You're as evil as Tai Lung!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Pixie and Dixie joining her. "Viper," Adam called out. "Viper! Come back!" But Viper, Pixie, and Dixie were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the rattle, Adam turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt rattle out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Adam said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff